


it may have been my fault

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), WandaVision (TV) Spoilers, but if not peter then why evan peters, so the directors said that was not peter maximoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter Maximoff could have probably avoided getting stranded into another universe (because that was a thing now), being mind controlled for weeks, getting his ass kicked by a lady that glowed blue, and almost getting arrested on suspicion of working with the evil witch if he had paused for a moment to think, "Is it a good idea to go the restricted tunnels below an ancient castle and when that inevitably turned out to be the wrong move, pack his metaphorical bags to New Jersey?"
Relationships: Peter Maximoff & Agatha Harkness, Peter Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd & Billy Kaplan, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous





	1. dad come pick me up i'm scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for the peter maximoff truthers out there

Going to a forbidden catacomb may not have been Peter's smartest idea in hindsight, but this was not his fault. If those kids had not accused him of being "too old to be fun" and dared him to go to some catacombs below some castle in France whose name he could not pronounce, nothing would have happened.

Alright, so they may not have dared him per se, but they did say he was crazy when he suggested the idea and that there was no way he would do it. Naturally, he took that personally. He grabbed the kids, left a note, and ran over to the country most famously known for its baguettes. He wasn't "too old to be fun" and he swore he would prove that even if was the last thing he did.

Tempting fate may also not have been a good idea either because the catacombs of the castle he chose were the epicenter of a local myth. The story, as far as Peter understood with his limited knowledge of French which was to say what he remembered of his Spanish classes of high school, said people with time could disappear in a convergence of doors to universes with no explanation.

He might have mistranslated the story, so what. He got the gist: don't be there for too long—and he wasn't! As soon as the guide got distracted, he snuck out with the kids who kept insisting were 15, and therefore, not kids. He barely left them on the safe side of the entrance of "the forbidden part" when a multicolored glow separated them.

As he was the only adult in the room, he had to be the responsible one. He told the kids to run towards the guide and to contact the Professor at their earliest convenience. They wanted to help him, but Peter reasoned with them that their powers were duplicating and growing wings, neither of which was useful now. They would be better contacting someone from the school to help him but only if they did it fast enough.

It worked—the kids were going away. Unfortunately, he was still stuck. Whatever the light was, he tried to tell himself that maybe it did not extend to the whole catacomb, so he set to look for an alternative escape route.

He ran.

* * *

Peter could say he found the way out. He technically did. The problem now was that when he got out of the castle, the streets nor the people were the same. They both looked out of a futuristic movie or something like Cerebro down in the school.

They were also crying. Like, every single one of them.

Peter was very confused, to say the least. This sentiment did not get away when he saw the buildings broadcasting what looked like an alien ship being decimated on live TV. The only actual French word besides "bonjour" that he knew was "États-Unis". How was that happening in America? He had been there only a few minutes ago! So where the hell was he, really? There was simply no way a battle that size happened without the X-Men involved, and he would not have come here if E.T. was visiting.

He decided to go back to America before doing anything else. Whatever was happening here did not seem France-exclusive, and there he and the kids would understand the language. Were kids even with him, though?

He did a quick search through the city despite them not having been with him on the magic glowing tunnel. He was not surprised when he found no trace of them, but he was relieved. It would be infinitely easier to get out of this predicament by himself. 

However, his relief was short-lived. Not only did America looked different too, but he found no trace of the School for Gifted Youngsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you didnt get it, peter arrived just after captain marvel destroyed thanos' ship and tony is about to die lol


	2. is that time travel? i'm calling the police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Peter is stuck in a magic catacomb with lights. He gets out but now he is in the MCU-verse right after Hulk's snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline time! Peter is from 1985 which is two years after Apocalypse. Don't remember if he ever told Magneto that he was his son, but in here he didn't.

Peter tried not to panic. So there was no School for the Gifted Youngsters? He was probably in the wrong street. 

He checked the whole city for good measure. There was nothing. How did a building disappear? Buildings were not supposed move. Sure, the entire city looked strange as well as that street of France, but what did that even mean? Did– did he traveled to the future? Barry Allen said it required more than just going fast, but he was a fictional character so what did he know. The guy who wrote him never tried. His predicament had to do with the light on the catacombs, Peter was certain, but who was to say they did not make him travel to the future?

Fuck. He did not want to be in the future. What if he found himself? Would reality rip apart? Would one of them cease to exist? He would find it very rude if he suddenly disappeared because a baby version of himself decided to mess around time.

How far in the future was he? Was he even alive?

Back up. No, he was not going down that rabbit hole. 

So, what to do now? Perhaps he could check what that alien spaceship was, or look for where the school was relocated. It stood to reason that if their numbers increased too much, they would need to move to another, bigger location.

Did government buildings change place too? 

Fortunately, because finally something happened to his favor, they did not. Time slowed around him as he slipped into the place unnoticed and rummaged through the files, finding most things referencing folders for more detailed information that were "on the web", whatever that was.

While Peter did not find any reference of the school, he found his name, his legal name, on a file about Sokovia, which apparently was a place now. There wasn't much information there (something about a genocidal robot and some people saving the day with him) but there was a strange barcode on the upper left corner labelled "access confidential details" next to the date.

2023? If he had had any doubt about time travelling, this piece of paper was all the proof that he needed to confirm his suspicions. But what was old man him doing still fighting the bad guys?

Whatever, once he opened the confidential details he would find out more.

It did not take him long to find an odd looking television that had something that resembled a scanner. He put the barcode under the red light and time resumed its pace because Peter doubted the machine would work otherwise. 

'Let's hope this works,' he muttered to himself as he turned on his walkman to the song _Walking On Sunshine._ He had been way too stressed to put any music before—now he had a lead.

The result on the screen was practically instantaneous. However, instead of a program showing up, a file appeared. The first paragraphs were exactly the same as the paper, but then it diverged, doing more than simply naming the heroes. It mentioned the expected casualties versus the actual ones, detailed how exactly Ultron came to fruition and how W-Wanda and him helped the robbod before turning sides, and the victory that came thereafter.

Robots and alien gods were one thing Peter could potentially see himself understanding in the future, but how were he and his dead sister 25 in 2015? Apparently, they were also orphaned Sokovian war children and to put the nail on his fucking coffin, joined willingly a _Nazi_ organization that experimented on them. Erik would be so livid, even without knowing he was Peter's father.

The song was just plainly mocking him right now and Peter started to regret adding it to his new mixtape.

 _Time in a Bottle_ stated playing next and Peter was sure the universe enjoyed fucking with him because that was an old song and he had put it in with like, 20 other hits that would not make him want to scream in frustration.

'Who are you and what are you doing here?'

Peter jumped in surprise at the voice. He decided could do two things now: run or fish him for information.

'Did you also appear here to? Come on, buddy, you should not be here. I know you must be confused but this is classified information,' said the man behind him, approaching by the sound of his footsteps.

Fish for information it was. He was giving Peter the perfect in.

'I have a legit reason for being here, I swear, officer,' Peter replied, finally turning around.

The man who found him was in his early 40s with an FBI labelled jacket, so it was no simple officer who caught him. Well, some people said there was always a first time for everything.

'And what is it,' the FBI man proded calmly.

'There's some weird shit going on—'

His eyes soften. 'Yes, that would be the Avengers—'

'Not that,' Peter interrupted, 'though if they have anything to do with the spaceship I saw on the news, I agree that's weird. But I am talking about what happened in Sokovia in ... 2015? You know about that, Mr FBI?'

The forehead of Mr FBI creased. 'Yes.'

'Do you know anywhere where we can talk? In private, no cameras.'

'Well, there's a storage two blocks from here, I think.' He paused. 'Wait, what for.'

Peter smiled as time slowed. He slipped into his goggles, walked behind Mr FBI to grab his neck, and took off.

This was certainly Peter's first time at kidnapping an FBI officer.


End file.
